The Pevensies Show Their Stuff
by IAmAFantasyFan
Summary: Your favourite four are back in yet another fanfiction adventure! This is a Narnia/LOTR/Ranger's Apprentice crossover. You do not need to have read Ranger's Apprentice. The Pevensies go to camp, and they and their fellow campers are transported to middle earth. Will (from Ranger's Apprentice) also finds himself in the forests of mirkwood. I will introduce you to will.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone! This is how it works. This is a Narnia/LOTR/Ranger's Apprentice crossover. I figure this story happens:**

**-After Prince Caspian, before Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**-While Will is still Halt's Apprentice**

**-During the second MOVIE of lord of the Rings.**

**Peter = 16, Susan = 14, Edmund = 12, Lucy = 11, Will = 16**

**I know that Will has his own adventure when he is sixteen, but I don't want him to be older than Peter. So Please just bear with me. **

***If you have not read Ranger's Apprentice, a little background info is at the bottom of the chapter :)**

**Chapter 1 - Peter's point of view. **

"Peter! Hey, Peter!" Mother called up from downstairs, "come see this!"

"Just a sec, Mum!" I called back, hurridly shoving the broad sword that I had been practising with under my bed. Mother and Dad knew that I had it, but to actually be _practising_ with a sword (espically with skill) could cause some uncomfortable and preferably avoided questions. Glancing around my room, I picked up a school book that I was supposed to be reading for English. I flipped it open and randomly inserted my finger in one of the pages making it look like I had just been reading it, and jumped down from the loft into the kitchen skipping the laddar entirely.

"Nice!" Edmund commented from the kitchen table, shooting me an approving look. For that week in our cottage we had a dare going: don't touch the laddar for the entire week. Of course, it caused some problems going back up, but creativity had it's perks.

"And while we're on the topic," Mother said from in front of the old wood stove, "please refrain from climbing on the couch again. I don't mind the table, but the couch is absoloutley off limits."

"Sure mum." Edmund said, winking at me. The couch wasn't bad. We were just lucky she hadn't noticed what we did to the floor when we fell off the rocking chair that had been balanced on the table. _That_ was bad. And I never even dreamed of mentioning the plan that we had thought up (but were not brave enough to carry out) concerning the kitchen knives. Specifically the butcher's knife.

"So Edmund, Peter; wait – where are the girls?"

"They're off in the woods somewhere" I said, "what were you going to tell us?"

"well, I was going to tell all of you, but can you two ask the girls when they get back?"

"Depends on what the question is," Edmund said cheekily, "do I want to ask them?"

"probably." Mother frowned. "Oh well. You four have been interested in medival stuff lately, right?" At our nods, she continued. "Well, look at this flyer."

She handed us a little colourfull brochure with a picture of a young boy dressed as a knight. I took it, and Edmund read over my shoulder. I scanned the front, and then flipped it open. Quickly looking it over, I turned it over to the back.

"Hey!" Edmund complained, "I wasn't done with that page!"

I ignored him, and continued to read the flyer.

"That sounds cool." I said,

"can we go?" Edmund jumped in, having read enough of the flyer to know what it was about.

"Do you want to?" Mother asked. We nodded vigorously. "Okay then," she laughed, "but you'd better ask the girls."

"Oh, they'll say yes." I said, "sign us up!" And I walked out of the cottage after Edmund who had dashed off to tell the girls. Looking around, I saw them walking out of the woods with Edmund chattering excitedly.

"And it's a camp of some sorts, and I think it has to do with swords!"

"Really Edmund?" I laughed, "is that all you got out of it? You get to swing a sword around?" Turning apoligetically to Susan and Lucy, I explained.

"You see, Mother got this flyer for a camp somewhere in the country near where Professor Kirk lives. The great thing is, it is a two month long camp in an old castle. Everyone is assigned a role, and we basically live as medival times/fantasy! Kings, Queens, Knights, Pesants, the whole lot! Do you guys want to do it?"

"It would be just like Narnia!" Lucy said excitedly, "we could pretend it IS Narnia!"

"I doubt it would be _just_ like Narnia, but I'm up for it." Susan said.

"Great!" Edmund said, "I'll go tell Mother! Hopefully we can be Kings and Queens!"

Edmund raced off ahead of the other three.

"Honestly!" Susan sighed, "I don't see where he gets all his energy from! King Edmund the Just acts like an over excited two year old sometimes!"

I grinned. "Well, Edmund is twelve again and twelve still is pretty young. And you're just going to have to take it for granted that he is always going to act ten years less mature than he really is. So, yeah. He's two."

Lucy giggled. "Remember that time when he got into a pranking war with Corin? The castle was a battle zone for days!"

"Still, our brother is pretty mature, even if he knows how to have fun." Suzan frowned in thought, "so what's making him act obsessive compulsive all of a sudden?"

"I guess he's just excited." I said, "and to be honest, I am too. Like Lucy said, it's almost like going back to Narnia."

Susan scoffed. "This is going to be nothing compared to Narnia. They'll probably botch everything." An odd expression came over her face, and she added, "still. I'm pretty excited!"

"So am I!" Lucy squealed, and they did a dance on the lawn.

"Oh yes." I said sarcastically, "let's all act immeturaly, why don't we?" And we all started rolling on the ground in unreasonable but extremely contageous laughter. Edmund came out of the house a few minutes later, looking extremely confused as to what we were doing. Soon enough, though, he started giggling. Then laughing. And the five of us (Mother got drawn into our trap too) indulged in hysterical laughter.

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked

"Yep!" Lucy said, "I'm so excited!"

"Have fun dears!" Mother called after us boarded the bus that would take us to camp. I led the way to an empty seat, and Edmund sat with me while Susan and Lucy chose a seat ahea of us.

"Ugh!" Susan said, "I'd forgotten how cramped these seats are."

"Forgotten?" a boy across the isle about Lucy's age asked, "how did you forget?"

"Mother has been homeschooling us ever since the war." Edmund explained, "we just haven't been on a bus recently. Is there a specific place to put our bags?"

"I don't think they thought of that." the boy said apolegetically, and grinned. "try sitting on them. By the way, my name is Neal."

"It's nice to meet you, Neal." I said, "I'm Peter, that's Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

Susan smiled and waved at him, and then dug around in her suitcase that was at her feet (Susan preferred not to sit on it). She pulled out a notebook and a pen, and wrote something quickly on one of the pages. Then she handed it to me. Curious, I read it:

_Methinks we should not speak among ourselves of our great secrets within the hearing of other children._

_-Queen Susan the Gentle_

Smiling, I wrote a reply and passed it to Edmund:

_Good idea Su,_

_-High King Peter the Magnificant_

Hey you two. Get rid of the fancy titles. We're in this world now.

Ed.

_Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of narnia. But I agree. No fancy titles._

_-Su _

_Hey! You started it, Queen Susan the Gentle!_

_Hey guys, what if someone found this paper?_

_-Lucy_

Never fear, Me'lady, I shalt guard this sacrid object with my life!

_The day you guard any such object with your life I will personally challenge your royal highness to an eating contest._

_Seriously? That's a dangerous promise. His appetite just keeps getting bigger and bigger!_

I resent that!

_But it's true!_

That doesn't matter. Do not make fun of a king's healthy appetite or you may not live to challenge him to another eating contest.

_I bet I could eat more than you any day! You're only 12, kid._

How dare you refer to me in that term! I will let thou knowest that I, King Edmund the Just, have fought many perilous battles!

_We're off topic **children**._

_We were never on a topic to begin with._

Did I not just make a point about referring to your superiors in deregatory terms?

_Superiors my foot._

_Can you put this away, Susan? We're here. And I'm still worried about someone noticing it._

_Of course! I'm glad you're showing sense, Lucy, I was a bit worried that I was the only mature one among us. *Sigh* Boys will be boys._

_I resent that!_

_Hey! Gimme that paper – I need to put it away!_

You have (sorry, had) it, silly. Here it is – put it away before Peter gets hold of it again.

_That's mean!_

Told you, Susan!

Susan smiled and then put the notebook back in her bag. We were the last to file off the bus.

"Okay, everyone! Line up over here please!" a councellor dressed as a medival lady called. We all lined up, and she led us into the castle that the camp was taking place in.

We sat in the banquet hall, around the long tables. At the head table, where the nobility would have sat, were the teachers. A man dressed as some sort of councellor stood up.

"Welcome, everybody!" He said. "You are here to learn all about living as the medival people would."

"no, we're here to have fun." Ed whispered.

"shut up!" Su repreminded him, "and listen!"

"and so," the councellor continued, "we have evaluated your forms and now will be telling everyone what your positions are. To start with, our master of the hounds is..."

I listened, excited. We had put a great deal of effort into our entrance forms, by which they would juge who would be best suited to what role. All four of us tried out as Kings and Queens. Naturally. The only problem was, there would only be one King and one Queen. I glared at Edmund. He returned my stare with vigor. Competition.

"Lucy Pevensie will be the head groom." he continued, about halfway down his list. I shot a sympethatic smile at Lucy, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Lucy did love horses after all. From then on, Susan sat up straight at the edge of her chair, shooting nasty glances at other elegable girls.

"Edmund Pevensie will be the Captain of the Guard."

I smirked at Edmund, while he looked crestfallen. We waited patiently until it was time to learn who the new King and Queen were.

"Susan Pevensie..." He said, and I grinned at Susan, "and Peter Pevensie!"

Edmund glared at me. I smirked. Ah, how sweet the taste of victory!

**Okay! Ranger's Apprentice Background Info:**

_In the Kingdom of Araluen (think medival Kingdoms), Will is apprenticed to a Ranger named Halt. Will is an orphan, he has no last name. Rangers are mysterous people. Think of them as a cross between a spy, an archer, and a brilliant strategian. They are Arluaen's 'elite' soldiers. They have a saying: one battle, one ranger. But Will is just an apprentice. So he is not at that level yet. He has a Pony named Tug who has been specially trained. Rangers specilize in Archery, but also have a throwing knife and a saxe knife they fight with. And they have camoflauge cloaks. If they want to, Ranger's can sneak right in front of you and you'll never see or hear them (hopefully)._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Edmund's POV:**

Peter seemed pretty happy as he grinned at me across the table. I wonder what he would do if I told him that I wasn't actually mad about it? But hey, that's brotherly love.

Really, Peter would be a much better king than me. I guess that's why he's 'High King' and I'm just 'King'. I'm more of the sit-in-the-backround-and-plot-treason type. Not that I would try to overthrow my brother, The only time I did that was for a joke.

"Ed!" Susan hissed at me, "cut out the fake anger - you're pretty obviously fake, by the way - and listen to what the guy's saying!"

That's the problem with Susan. While I can easily fool Peter and Lucy, Su knows me too well. And is way more responsible than is reasonable for her age. I couldn't escape it even as King.

"what?" I asked her, pretending to refocus.

She rolled her eyes. "too late." she whispered, "but you're the Captain of the Guard. I think you're supposed to lign up over there."

Okay. Maybe she could be usefull. Sometimes.

I got off the bench and walked over to the rest of the kids that were guards. Half of them were taller than me, so I would just have to show them that I was truly bigger and stronger then them. I meant that figuratively, of course.

"Come this way, guards, and I will show you the way to your barracks." A guy dressed as a light infintry man said.

"Barracks?" I shivered to myself in anticipation, "what happened to fine silk sheets? Oh yeah. Peter got those. Maybe I am jelous of him."

We followed the guard to a low building outside the keep.

"Okay guys." He said, leading the way into the barracks. "here it is. I will be sleeping in that room over there," he pointed at a closed door, "choose a bunk and I want to here no noise from you. We will be waking up at 6 am sharp tomorrow."

Everyone looked kinda shocked at that.

"six?" one of the older boys hissed.

"six." the leader confimed, "no talking."

* * *

**Will's POV:**

My arm hurt, almost unbearably. How could such a simple mission go so wrong? I thought back to all of my lessons with Halt, my mentor, but nothing had come up that fit this situation. Halt had never been one for trees. I stopped running for a moment and looked back at the ground. The Pict warriors ran and surrounded my tree. They were like a bunch of demons intent on killing me. They started to climb the tree, and I was off again, leaping to a nearby Maple.

* * *

**Edmund's POV:**

The leader (Luke) lied. I had to wake up at 5:58, and man was I mad! I've always been told that I wasn't a morning person, though I was surprised that even our councellor backed off when I growled at him. My mood improved, however, when all the other boys couldn't figure out how to put on their uniforms. I laughed at them as I put on my chainmail. This was going to be a fun week, I could tell already.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

My arm throbbed, but I kept on running. I was slowly pulling ahead of the warriors, thank god. Suddenly, the branch between my feet cracked. I felt myself falling into blackness.

* * *

**Edmund's POV:**

Breakfast was a subdued affair. I waved at Peter and Susan sitting at the high table, and dug in. The Narnian like substance brought a smile to my lips as it brought back memories of sitting in a hall very like the one I was in. Of course, then I was sitting at the high table. One of the boys from my barracks who was sitting across from me introduced himself as Mark.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie," I introduced myself, and I couldn't help but add "Captain of the Guard."

"You look pretty young, how'd you get a posistion like that?" Mark asked.

"Oh, I've had a lot of experience with stuff like that." I tried not to hold his 'young' comment against him. Of course he wouldn't know, but I couldn't help but be offended.

"Really?" he asked, "like what?"

"um..." I said, realizing that we really hadn't come up with a cover story. _Good job, Ed._ I mentally smacked myself. _You really messed up this time._ "well.. I … uh... I practise with my brother every day, and my siblings and I have come up with a make-believe kingdom. It helps us practise what we learn in the history books."

_Sleek! _ I thought, _now we can explain any refrences to 'Narnia'._

"That's a neat idea!" Mark said, "I wish I had siblings who were interested in the same things as me." I smiled sympatheticly at him, and he grinned back. I returned to my breakfast, and had only just begun devouring the bacon when a horn sounded out.

"Guards!" Luke hollered, "follow me to the training grounds!" Mark groaned, and looked longingly at his plate of breakfast still half full. We all lined up at the door to the outside the hall, and I waved at Peter and Susan still enjoying their luxerous breakfast.

_Hmmm. I wonder where Lucy is. Imagine if she had to eat in the Stables!_

We followed Luke out the door, and he led us across the courtyard and out the front gate. The Castle was sitting on a hill, and before me spread a pretty sight worthy of Narnia itself. The hills streched out a few hundred meters, before soaking into the pretty pine forest beyond. Little yellow flowers (buttercups, I think?) dotted the emrald green grass. We walked around the castle wall to a training ring and hut on the left side of the castle.

"Okay, men!" Luke shouted, sounding dangerously similar to all those coaches you hear about that are known as 'torturers'. "There's swords there," he pointed at a pile of wooden blades stacked against the fence at one side of the dirt area. "-and sheilds next to them. I want you to grab one and stand in a line against the fence." I ran over to the swords and picked one that seemed not to have as bad balance as the others. Not that it was very good, but I supposed it couldn't be helped.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Mark and Luke get brought to Middle Earth. So do Will and Tug. They find that they are in a large spooky forest. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf show up. They are going to Rohan. Ick! Susan has a crush on Aragorn! And whatshernameothercrushonaragorn is sweet on Will! Poor Will. No Legomance. Will gets left behind in Rohan and must catch up. Edmund jumps over the cliff after Aragorn to try to keep him safe. Will meets up with the Riders of Rohan and joins them in the fight with the Uruk-hai. Yay! They're back together again! PSE&W go with LAG&G to find Mary and Pippin. M&L stay with the rohan people. Suprise suprise, Lucy is with them. Gandalf gives the five a quest to go find a jewel that might help them get back home. He assures them they can help win the war first. They get lost, and find themselves on the banks of a river. A ship sails by, and stops, LA&G jump out and invite the five on board. They go and help fight at minias tereth. Will and Legolas have an archery competition. Edmund and Gimli become fighting partners. They find the jewel and set off. Unfortunatly, Legolas accedentially gets dragged along. To Will's world. Now they must find a way to get back. The eight (M&L too) go and find Halt, and all nine of them eventually make it back to Middle Earth. In time for the battle at the gates of Mordor. During the Battle the Gem gets destroyed. The compaions go to Mirkwood, as Legolas thinks he saw a jewel similar to the one they used in his father's vaults. Yay, they get back to their worlds respectivly.


End file.
